To Avenge Him
by joca002
Summary: I suck at summaries, but the prologue sums it up. Hopefully I won't mess this up. T for violence and the like.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Prologue

Ever since I could remember, I have always been alone. Ever since I hatched from my egg, I have been neglected. My life had no meaning, no purpose. That is... until I met _him_.

He was the first one to come close to me, to see past my fragile and weak appearance. The Professor had advised _him _to choose another. _He_ merely lifted me as high as he could and proclaimed that I was the "perfect one." I was overwhelmed with joy. My tears rained on _his _shining face.

The sun had set and with it, weeks passed. I had finally gained the strength to fight, to live. My training was increased in quantity and severity, but I was elated. My body had aged into its final form shortly after. _He_ smiled.

The moon settled along with months. _He _and I sparred everyday. My strength finally reaching his. _He _explained to me the importance of keeping an open and clear mind. _He _taught me in the ways of the aura, of life. I am forever grateful for his guidance.

Those days were wonderful. Amazing in the most epic of proportions. But nothing good can ever last.

_They _moved in hundreds dressed with an R on their clothes. _He _and I were caught by surprise and imprisoned. I couldn't believe it. Once again, I had no meaning, no purpose. My life was nothing.

I had lost faith too soon, however. Using his wits and power, _he _was able to break us free. We ran for what seemed an eternity. _He _suddenly collapsed and held his stomach. A dark puddle formed beneath him.

"I guess... this is it for me... I'm glad... I met you..*cough*.." I couldn't stop the bleeding. "Do not... blame yourself... remember... to enjoy life... to the fullest..." The light in his eyes was gone. But his smile stayed.

"Goodbye..."

My tears pelted _him _like bullets. I was the same as I was back then. Alone, but with a purpose.

To avenge _him!_


	2. Chapter 1

A big thanks to TobiRunn for the review.

Starting things out slow.

* * *

Midnight covered the heavens in a blanket of darkness. All was quiet and at peace except for one lone figure. Too shocked to do much else, the figure continued his march. Any pursuers had long been lost, but so had something much more important. His master, the most significant person in his world, had been killed. With fatigue and depressing thoughts settling in, the lone figure collapsed into a deep slumber.

"Hey! Hey! Wake up! C'mon wake up! Hello! Earth to ugly! Ugh...this Blaziken isn't waking up Frank!"

"Calm down Rook. Yelling isn't going to help."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because you've been trying for the past hour. Why don't you try practicing with your styler instead?"

"But I'm tired of practicing. Can't we go already?"

"We have to wait until we receive further orders from HQ."

"Ah! You're no fun!" Rook whined and walked out the door, finally losing interest in the fainted pokemon. Frank sighed. Finding a moment of peace had become almost impossible ever since he had agreed to an apprentice. Just what was HQ thinking sticking a hyper active boy with him? Frank was a pokemon ranger not a babysitter, at least he hoped so.

At that very moment, Blaziken's eyes snapped open and immediately sat up. What he first noticed was the fluffy mattress underneath him followed up by the log cabin style room he was in.

"You alright there?" Startled, Blaziken jumped off the bed and assumed a defensive stance. Blaziken studied the man before him. He looked in his mid-twenties and was almost as tall as Blaziken. The man wore gray pants and shirt with a red, sleeveless coat running down half his waist. His shoes were red with stripes of black, while his gloves were vice versa. A cowboy hat topped it all off.

"There's no need to get all feisty, now. My name's Frank, pokemon ranger." Frank sat on the bad and motion Blaziken to sit. When said pokemon remained standing, Frank continued. "You may not understand, but my apprentice and I brought you here after finding you unconscious."

"_I see..."_ Blaziken expected the usual gasp or scream, but Frank simply raised an eyebrow.

"Aura, huh? You aren't an ordinary Blaziken are you."

"_More or less."_

"So tell me, what happened?" That's when everything came rushing back. The sudden wave of emotions and thoughts overwhelmed Blaziken, causing him to fall to his knees. Frank stood up, but Blaziken shook his head. Gasping for air, Blaziken took deep breaths. Moments later, the shaking and sweating began to cease.

Frank placed his right hand on Blaziken's shoulder. Memories and emotions flooded into Frank's consciousness on contact. Frank pulled his hand away as fast as he could, horrified. "Team Rocket..."

As if on cue, Rook ran in the room with an envelope. He was wearing the same uniform as Frank, but with shorts. Oblivious to the Blaziken in excruciating misery, Rook waved the envelope in Frank's face. "The next mission's here! Let's go!"

"R-Right." Frank whispered, still a little shaken. "You should come, too. I'm sure HQ could help later."

Unable to decide, Blaziken thought back at what his master would've said. A faint voice echoed in his mind. **"If you can't decide on something, just go ahead and do it. That way, you'll be sure what the right decision was in the end." **Blaziken smiled, that phrase had gotten them into so many adventures before.

"_I'll go."_

Rook glanced from the pokemon and ranger. "I feel like I missed something."

Elsewhere,

A computer screen showed the recent footage of an escaped Blaziken. The video was paused as the Blaziken ran out of the building. The image zoomed in until the pokemon took up the whole space of the screen. "Interesting."


	3. Chapter 2

This chapter is meant as a filler to connect to the next, so it might be lacking in quality and such.

* * *

With midday approaching, three figures stood at the entrance of Lake Valor. Roars and splashing could be heard subside inside. The pokemon ranger with the cowboy hat stepped forth. "Remember, we came here to calm down a pair of Gyarados spotted in the area." Frank faced his younger apprentice. "That means no playing around Rook. These aren't gentle pokemon."

"I don't see why your so worried, there only fish," the boy protested as he followed Frank to the waters edge. "Besides, I don't see any Gyarados. They must have gotten bored and..." Two huge serpentine bodies shot out of the water snapping their teeth at each other. "...left." A beam of energy exploded feet away from where Rook was, sending the boy hurling away. Fortunately, Frank managed to catch the boy.

"_Stay back,"_ a calm voice filled the air. the Blaziken continued._"Their fighting for the female at the opposite side of the lake." _

"We can't just stand around and do nothing," the Rook yelled. "The lake could be destroyed."

"Blaziken's right. See how the two Gyarados are panting. This fight will probably end soon. That's when we step in if necessary."

Ten minutes later, after dozens of hyper beams, bites, and twisters, the younger of the two serpentine pokemon backed down. The older one swam proudly towards the female Gyarados. Out of the blue, the younger pokemon began charging another hyper beam aimed precisely at the older ones back and fired.

"_Your fight's over." _In one leap, Blaziken sent the young Gyarados flying through the air with a blaze kick.

"Woah! That was so cool," Rook exclaimed as he ran to Blaziken's side.

"Wait Rook! It's not safe!" To Frank's horror, the serpentine pokemon rose out of the water, hyper beam fully charged. Blaziken pushed Rook away, just as the beam caught Blaziken on the back. Frank pulled out his styler in a flash, launching a capture disk at the Gyarados. Within seconds, Frank had the wild pokemon captured. "You've done quite enough, Gyarados. You should go home and rest." The wild disappeared under the water.

"Oh no, Blaziken!" Rook tugged at Frank's shirt. "We have to find him! He could be hurt."

"_Don't worry...I've taken worse..." _Blaziken limped next to Rook. A red aura was beginning to fade. _"You should be...more careful next time..." _Before the boy could respond, Blaziken fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

I hope I never have to say Gyarados again.


End file.
